The present invention relates to tubing connectors adapted for peritoneal dialysis connections between tubing sets and containers of dialysate.
Peritoneal dialysis is a common mode of kidney dialysis for treatment of many forms of acute or chronic renal disease. Basically, dialysate is infused into the peritoneum where waste products (e.g. urea and creatinine) diffuse across the peritoneal membrane into the dialysate. The dialysate is then removed with the waste products. The infusion and removal of dialysate is called an exchange. Exchanges are repeated as needed to lower the concentrations of waste products in the blood to desired levels. Exchanges can be performed manually or by machine.
Manual forms of peritoneal dialysis, and some machine types of peritoneal dialysis require the use of tubing sets which "spike into" ports extending from containers of dialysate. The distal ends of such tubing sets have spikes which are inserted into tubular container ports, and puncture diaphragms extending across the ports. With the puncturing of the diaphragms, dialysate can flow from the container, through the port-spike connection, through the tubing set, and into the patient's peritoneum.
The problem with some spikes is that they can slip out of the ports, contaminating the spike and/or allowing dialysate to spill. Some manufacturers have provided clam shell-like protectors or screw-type shrouds to cover the spike-port connection, but such devices are difficult for physically impaired renal patients to operate.
Many chronic renal disease patients are impaired. Some have neuropathy, a degenerative state of the nerves, so they have poor coordination. Some experience extreme loss of muscle mass, so they lack the strength to perform simple connection procedures. Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved peritoneal dialysis tubing connector, particularly one which can be more readily used by renal patients who are physically impaired or infirm.